


The Storm breaks out

by lokinada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Shocked Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokinada/pseuds/lokinada
Summary: AKA the first time Sam dies ! despite the many times this will always be the hardest one





	1. Holding On To YOu

**Author's Note:**

> have been re-watching the show and this one will always get me in the feels ,the fact i can't get this scene outta my head since the first time i watched it is kinda hell !  
> so i decided to write it down the way I always see it   
> *loud carry on my wayward son playing in the background*

Alone frightened thinks his brother died till he heard him gosh he is alive and sam just runs towards the sound despite being injured ,his brother is here and nothing else matter he will take care of everything right? that's his job to be there for him ! he knows he always argue with dean that he isn't a child anymore , that he doesn't need his help or protection but gosh he can't be more wrong ! these few hours his spent away from his brother proved to him how much he needed his brother just to be here with him is enough, just hearing his voice "everything will be okay sammy" is enough..  
His big brother is here and Sam’s face just lighten up with the biggest smile ever...smile of relief and hope but this doesn’t last for so long he forgot about Jake and not killing him when he had the chance just cost him his life, but he wasn't a killer neither was Jake ! none of them is evil , it's just the circumstances they were put in , it changes the way you judge everything , the difference is he never had the courage to kill , sure he killed many times before but not humans and he won't now especially if this human was just an innocent man ,but he could've said no why didn't Jake just say no and trusted him !  
everything is blurry and cold very cold , why it taking his brother so long ! or maybe the time just stopped or slowed down he doesn't really care all he wants is for this nightmare to end, maybe if he just stopped fighting it will end ... but he could see his brother he is so close now , no you have to keep fighting for him he tells himself "but i'm tired so tired i just want to close my eyes , can't you feel it ? everything is so peaceful so calm , I never felt like this since Jess..does that mean i'll see her again ? will I see mom too ? he can feel his heart skipping a beat from just the idea  
But what if you ended up in hell , you weren't that good Sam to deserve heaven and you know it , and Dean what would he do without you ?  
falling on his knees reaching for his brother clinging to him , please god no , not now I can’t leave him like that save me this time for him not for me , he can’t live without me , can’t live with the idea he couldn’t save me this will break him for good ... Dean!, he won't leave his brother no but it's not really his call to make ..  
Dean is trying to calm his little brother down he can feel him frightened holding to him tight afraid if he didn’t he would just leave or is it the other way round ?! Dean can feel his heart beats slowing down really fast almost fading now and his Sammy is just still in his arms not even a single move , this is not happening it can’t be , he promised to look after him not having him dead in his arms ! Sammy wake up just wake up and tell me you are all right , listen you can shout at me all daylong if you want or go back to your stupid school never calling me again , anything but just open your eyes please I’m begging you don’t leave me here alone you know I can’t do it on my own , you son of a bitch you know my only weakness and you go doing it !  
His body is cold Dean can feel it but he won’t leave his little brother alone he won’t !


	2. A single man tear

"Well, then let it end!" Dean shouted at Bobby , he had to see his little brother got killed and carry his cold body and all bobby thinking of is that ? to hell with everything , the world has already ended for him , his is suffering so why he had to be the only one !  
"You don't mean that." Bobby's eyes widened in shock  
"You don't think so? Huh?" Dead stood in front of him with mad rage lighting in his eyes, "You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough?" he looked at his brother fighting his tears "I'm done with it...all of it."  
He seemed calm for a moment bobby thought he was crying Bobby was about to say something ... anything to ease his pain a little he knows what he feels right now , he too lost a son  
"If you knew what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here." Dean shouted again but bobby can feel all the pain he is trying to hide , he knows the boy very well, damn he practically raised him ! to know what's coming next , he would shout as loud as he could hell he would even try to make him angry enough to leave him alone , if he can be vulnerable it would be only in front of one person in this world and he is lying dead right now  
"Go!" Dean pushed him back and for a moment he wasn't sure he really did that "I'm sorry." he muttered looking down  
"I'm sorry...Please, just go." he begged him and bobby's heart just sank  
After bobby left things became deadly quiet and Dean can't handle this silence ,he hated it cause it only means that this is real not just a nightmare gosh he wishes it was just a bad nightmare and he woke up soon to his brother alive .. But his cold pale body says the opposite ! he is dead and there is nothing he can do ...  
He sits in front of him , gosh he looks so peaceful , so young , he forgot how young his brother was , how Naive he was despite all his wits to him he was just a kid , every time he looked at him he saw the little boy he used to stay up all night clinging to him if he had a bad nightmare and hell he had a lot of them  
"You know, when we were little and you couldn't have been more than 5 you just started asking questions.  
How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? He'd take off for days at a time.  
I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy.  
Man, you don't wanna know.  
"I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer."he sighed and tears started rolling down his eyes  
"I always tried to protect you..Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me." he stopped for a second thinking about their father , his last words was to look after Sam by every possible mean even if he had to kill him to keep him safe from himself , he made him promise to, and now he broke another promise , he couldn't keep his word  
"It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job...That one job...And I screwed it up." his voice was muffled by a cry , he is trying to hold himself together but he can't he really can't  
"I blew it...And for that, I'm sorry." he can't hold his tears anymore , there is so much pain inside him and it's killing him , he could feel it, like there is a hole in his heart and it is just keep getting bigger and bigger till it will consume him in it , and for some reason all he can remember now is his brother saying more than one time that he is cursed , that people are always dying around him , everyone he ever cared for is leaving him for good and dean can't find any other words to express what he feels right now  
"I guess that's what I do.  
I let down the people I love.  
I let Dad down.  
And now, I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too?" Dean cries horrified of the idea , him being alone without his brother,how can he live ?  
"How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy.  
What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? "  
He can't live without him he rather dies than this but if he had to die at least he must make the most benefit of it , he hit the road determined and nothing will stop him  
..............................................................  
I'll give you one year and one year only.  
But here's the thing.  
If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off.  
Sam drops dead, he's back to rotten meat in no time.

Her word kept ringing in his ears all the way back,he started to regret it already , bringing someone from the dead has never ended well , he remembered this case they had a while ago , the girl was the nicest person ever but after coming back she was only a bloodlust killer what if Sam turned to be like her ?!  
all they way back his head played all the craziest games on him to the level he was afraid to just open the door and stepping inside the room, he shook his head and rubbing it and took a deep breath opening the door and he was there standing in front of the mirror looking tired with slight pain carved on his face but he was there alive and that's all what matters  
"Sammy, thank god" he cried rushing to him hugging him and holding to him so tightly closing his eyes , gosh he is back his sammy is back and for a while he just forgot everything else , nothing really matters except for him and he swore he won't let this happen to him again even if it means the end of his life over and over !


End file.
